


Podfic - Laurels

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: Apparently, Bellamy used to imagine hooking up with Clarke at Nationals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laurels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453876) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



  
  
[Click to download mp3 from Dropbox.](http://bit.ly/2mj7W3l)   



End file.
